1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media dispenser, and more particularly, to a media cassette for a media dispenser, wherein the media cassette with media filled therein is detachably installed in the media dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic configuration of a related art media dispenser. Referring to this figure, a media cassette 3 is installed at a lower rear end of a media dispenser 1. The media cassette 3 is beforehand filled with media that should be discharged or provided to a customer. In general, the media cassette 3 can be detached from the media dispenser 1.
A media pickup part 5, for separating the media filled in the media cassette 3 sheet by sheet, is provided in the media dispenser 1. The media in the media cassette 3 are separated sheet by sheet and discharged to the outside.
As illustrated in bold lines in FIG. 1, the media which are separated and discharged from the media cassette 3 by means of the media pickup part 5 are sorted and transferred to a discharging part 11 or a reject box 13 through a feed module 7 and a delivery module 9. The discharging part 11 supplies the media from the media cassette 3 to a user. The reject box 13 collects inferior media or the media supplied in a state where a plurality of media are fed together (e.g., a misfeed of two or more stacked media sheets).
However, the aforementioned related art has drawbacks.
To fill the media cassette 3 with media, the media cassette 3 should be detached from the media dispenser 1 and then again mounted into the media dispenser 1. Thus, to prevent the media from being stolen while the media cassette 3 is carried after being detached from the media dispenser 1, a door of the media cassette 3 should be locked generally using an additional locking mechanism.
However, there is a problem in that an operator sometimes gains access to the media cassette 3 while its door is inadvertently unlocked or a person other than the operator intentionally steals the media from the media cassette 3. Also, if a structure for locking the door of the media cassette 3 is installed at the outside of the media cassette 3, there is another problem in that the media stored in the media cassette 3 may be easily stolen by picking or breaking the lock.